narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enkou Tsugumi
Enkou Tsugumi (Tsugumi Enkou, literally Flame Thrush) is a Jōnin from Konohagakure and a Bodyguard to the Hokage along with his teammate Arashi Kagami. He is a master swordsmen and weapon specialist. He is a user of the Dark Blade Techniques, techniques that are related to the Dark Weapon Enkou possesses. The Dark Blade techniques make him extremly useful in battle from making multiple and durable battle clones to using his own scarf as extra hands. He also possesses the Kuramu technique, which is a technique that allows him to cover himself in a bluish aura, which effectivly shields him from feeling pain from physical attacks. However, the technique coems with a price, when deactivating the technique, Enkou feels all of the pain inflicted upon him while he used the technique, which is extremly painful. Appearance Enkou wears a black robe that opens at the waste. He has two belts: one going around his wate and the other going around his shoulder. Enkou has brown hair and hazel eyes. He is thin but is still rather strong. Enkou carries 6 swords, two Wakazashi on his shoulders, two Katana on his back, and two tantō on his waist. He also wears a Black Scarf that is part of his ninjutsu, the scarf can change into a shadow-like tentacles that allow him to use all of his six swords at the same time, which makes him extremly battle capable and dangerous. Personality Enkou is a caring person. He always shows respect to his elders and knows his place in society. He is quite lazy though. He is always doing what he wants to do and forgets to take into consideration what others want. He is also short tempered and gets angry when people bother him for unnecessary things, although he doesn't mind helping if it is important. Enkou never intentionally hurts someone's feelings, except for Arashi. He is sarcastic and his jokes can sometimes offend people that don't “get” his type of humor. Background Enkou was born the child of Risshū Tsugumi and Lyn Tsugumi. Before he joined the academy, he met Gekizai Sansukado. Around the same time, a ninja family moved from Kirigakure. Enkou befriended their oldest child Arashi Kagami. Arashi spent most of his free time at Enkou's house. Enkou was then placed into the Ninja Academy. He graduated at age 11 and to his surprise, he was placed in a team with his two friends Arashi and Gekizai. Abilities Kenjutsu Enkou's main source of his combat comes from his swords. He carries 6 swords on him at all times, however he can only use two at a time due to the fact that he only has two hands. Enkou is very skilled in the swords and prefers not to waste his chakra on Ninjutsu. His swords are made of Chakra Distrupting Metal like Pain's. So he is a formatable opponent against puppet user ninja and ninja who reley on Chakra Manipulation. Dark Sword Techniques Because of one of the swords he possesses called the Dark Weapon, in its First Form it becomes a thick double sided blade with a large chain that gets wrapped around Enkou's arm, so that it may be swung to keep enemies away and slash them from a distance, however he must be wary to keep the enemies out of his personal space. In its Second Form it becomes a Fūma Shuriken which he spins around his wrist, it can be used to defend against projectile weapons as well as unleash a flaming whirlwind at the opponent. In it's Third Form it transforms into a large kunai knife, in this form he can use the body flicker as well as leave after images, abiet still ones. In it's Fourth Form, the kunai transforms into a katana and the after images from the previous form become clones that can act on their own will. In its final and Zeroth Form, the sword becomes six individual swords that are weilded by his scarf, that becomes several different shadow like tentacles which lets him use all of the blades at once. Kuramu Enkou has developed an ultimate state called Kuramu. In this state, Enkou's strengths and speed greatly increase. It also makes the user numb to pain so they can keep attacking even when injured. Instead of using the chakra outside his body, he manipulates it while it's still inside of him. This state can greatly damage the chakra circulatory system. The power this condition generates is comparable to opening the Gate of View, however, Kuramu causes the user to lose control of their actions and rely more on instinct. This state will end when the user is almost completely out of chakra, thus causing the user to black out. However if this technique is ended prematurely, it will give him the feeling of all the injuries at once, which is nearly unbearable. Enkou will only use this as a last resort. Storyline Relationships Arashi Kagami From belittling him to teasing him, Enkou and Arashi are rivals first, and best friends second. From the first team meeting when Enkou laughed at Arashi's nindo, they have been rivals. They have sparred from occasion to occasion, making a complete disaster of any place they fight. However these feelings of teasing and harassing may be something completely different that superiority to him. None the less, they are still friends outside of combat. Gekizai Shoku Best friends is the only way to describe them. On missions Enkou must protect Gekizai because his attack power is extremly limited being a Medical Ninja. On team disputes Gekizai will always be on the side of Enkou. Trivia *Enkou's Theme Song is Indestructable by Disturbed. *Enkou's favourite word is "sword" (平和, Katana). *Enkou's Dark Weapon abilities are based off of Black☆Star's Enchanted Sword from Soul Eater. *According to the Naruto Shippuden Databook **Enkou's hobbies are training, sparring with Arashi, and missions. **Enkou wishes to fight against Arashi. **Enkou's favorite food is ramen and sushi, while his least favorite is spinach.